Olimpijskie Plotki
by DemigoddessandMagician
Summary: Informacji o zajściu udzielił: Boczkos, bóg tłustego boczku bez tłuszczu. Nam jako zaufanym herosom dodał także, że to on dosypał cukru słonego do soku pomarańczowego i ma wszystko nagrane i niestety fragment z cukrem-pudrem i Jasonem Grace w kominie, krzyczącym "jestem krową, dujcie mnie!" się nie zapisał. [Oceniono M, przez liczne przekleństwa i podteksty.]


_Wiem, że to nie Prima Aprilis... za pomoc z napisaniem tego dziękuję dziewczynom z grupy. Wszystkie jesteście tak boskie, że Ares i Hades się o was pobiją walcząc o względy Hery. Nie powinnam pisać o wpół do pierwszej w nocy, ale przemilczmy to._

* * *

**_Uwaga: _**_żeby nie było, istnieje całkiem sporo niecenzurowanych słów i podtekstów, co daje temu czemuś rangę M._

* * *

Perry Johnson wstał lewą ręką. Może prawą...? Nie miał pojęcia, ponieważ spadł z komina na głowę.

Nagle usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Sennie przekręcił głowę i zobaczył w drzwiach Nico w czarnej, damskiej, seksi bieliźnie.

Pomyślał: "dlaczego nie jest różowa?", ale nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Nico był w białych stringach.

\- Mam zwidy - szepnął cicho sam do siebie. - Co ja wczoraj robiłem?

\- Piłeś sok pomarańczowy z kibla - odparł Nico głosem Dionizosa, rozwiewając blond włosy z czarną grzywką.

\- Co się tu dzieję małe sukinsyny? - zapytała Annabeth wbiegając do pokoju. A może powiedziała "co się tu dzieje do jasnej cholery"? Nie wiem.

\- Być czy nie być? - zapytał Nico łamiącym się głosem, czując na sobie rażący wzrok młodej staruchy. Percy spojrzał na niego dziwnie znad niewidzialnych, różowych okularów.

Nagle z komina wyszedł Hades bez gaci z majtkami i niewidzialnie sobie fapał.

Wziął laptop Pedała wrzucił na niego kilka fajnych fotek, które zrobił w nocy i następnie pokazał zdruzgotanej córce Anteny.

Tej od razu poprawił się humor, który wcale nie był zepsuty, choć był.

Sadie wynurzyła się z jasności mroku, patrząc z obrzydzeniem w ekran i, jedząc tęczę. Smakowała tak świetnie, że kiedy nią rzygała, to znów chciała ją zjeść.

Hades postanowił zaprosić do swojej zabawy herosów obecnych w pomieszczeniu, ponieważ sam nie zaspokajał swoich potrzeb, choć wcale nie był napalony.

\- O ty chuju-muju! - wrzasnął Leo z sikawką w ręku i zaczął oblewać wszystkich w pokoju. - Zapalony mogę być tylko ja!

Do pokoju wbiegła naga Hazel w samej bieliźnie, która była różowa, ale zachęcała swoją czarnością.

\- Mam raka płuc - oznajmiła zdejmując stanik, pod którym miała jeszcze jeden.

Oktawian, który chował się na połową doniczki, której nie było wcale, aż się zdziwił bez zdziwienia.

\- Jaka ubrana nagość... - szepnął głośno.

Oburzona Annabeth podeszła do niego i wymierzyła mu policzek w dupę.

\- Ja jestem najbardziej nagoubraną kobietą na ziemi, a ty prawisz obelgi, które są komplementami tej bezwstydnicy co jest naga pod ubraniem!

\- Annabeth, przepraszam... - krzyknął z suchymi łzami w oczach. - Kocham cię, ropuszko!

I wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał czarną laskę, która tak naprawdę była różową różdżką w kolorze zielonym.

\- Myślisz, że przekupisz mnie zielonymi cukierkami, które są różowe, ale mają czerwony połysk?

\- Chuje-muje dzikie węże - Percy zaszedł Annabeth od tyłu i, zamykając jej usta dwoma rękami, trzecią chwycił ją w pasie. - Octi, nie masz szans, chociaż spałeś z nią w piątek.

\- Mam większego jaja niż ty! - obruszył się spokojnie trzymając ustami za penisa.

\- Skończcie się bawić zabawkami erotycznymi, wy debilce! - wrzasnęła Rachel, ubrana na złoty, ale niebieski kolor. Stanęła w drzwiach, rozstawiając ręce jak Jezus na krzyżu. - Głoszę wieść, że jeśli nie przestaniecie, Annabeth zaciąży z powietrzem. To będzie bogini, która nas zbawi...

\- Przymknij mordę, ruda blondyno! - wrzasnął Zeus, znikąd się pojawiając z nieba.

\- O ty, serio wiesz wszystko, ZUSie! - klęknęła stojąc i podniosła głowę, wciąż patrząc na podłogę. - Wiesz, że jestem farbowana... Ave ZUS!

Uśmiechnął się smutniejąc i spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy.

\- Ssij mi wąsy - rzucił, goląc brodę.

\- Kto mi zajebał podpaski?! - wtrąciła Jason, wyciągając nogę z brzucha.

Leo na moment zwiesił wzrok, rzucając przerażone spojrzenie po całym pokoju.

\- Sorry, stary... - oznajmił głośnym, ale cichym tonem. - Przy ostatnim razie coś nam nie pykło. Wiesz...

Annabeth trzymana przez Percy'ego uwolniła się z jego uścisku i, wlokąc go za sobą, uderzyła nim o ścianę w sufit.

\- Co tu się kurwa dzieje?! - zapytał Frank, drapiąc się po karku na kolanie.

\- Nie wiem - zamruczała Reyna, rzucając mu się na szyję obok brzucha. - Ale wiem, co się może dziać w moim łóżku pod prysznicem...

\- O ty wredna wróżko! - wrzasnął Oktawian, rzucając się na Franka i jednocześnie waląc Reynę w głowę przy brzuchu.

\- Wal się stara, dwuletnia flądro!

\- A żebyś wiedziała, że jestem UFO!

\- Ok! - odwrzasnęła Allison, wbiegając do pomieszczenia z planu Teen Wolf.

\- Spierniczaj na gruszkę zbierać pietruszkę! - krzyknęła oburzona Hazel, rzucając jej na głowę plastikowe gacie.

\- Ok! - odwrzasnęła zestresowana z nie stresu dziewczyna, wychodząc z wesołym oburzeniem.

\- Och, wiecie. Chcecie tęczy? - zasugerowała Sadie, wyciągając spod pachy miskę żelek, ale bez miski.

\- Nie dzięki mamy cukierki - odrzucił Percy, wyciągając z gatek na ramionach paczkę z prezerwatywami.

Blond czerwona Sadie rozpłakała się i uciekła do ubikacji w stronę łóżka.

\- Czekaj! - odwrzasnął Percy, zraniony odmówieniem żelków przez samego niego, więc by się pocieszyć zjadł opakowanie z prezerwatyw, a potem rzucił je na łóżko.

\- Ty deklu! - wrzasnął Nico robiąc się biały, bo między czasie połknął fioletową kredę. - One były używane!

\- Wiem!- odwrzasnął, podniecony zniesmaczeniem. - Lubię to!

\- To teraz bad informejszyn - powiedziała Annabeth, załamując ręce w kolanach. - Dostałeś dislajka od Zeusa na fanpejdżu za ten film ze mną.

Percy, który był wesoły bliski załamania nerwowego, kaktus spadł mu na głowę, i trafił w rękę.

\- Boski ZUSie! Cóżeś uczynił głupcze w swej mądrości! Przez ciebie idę skoczyć do cudownego Tartaru, w którym jest tak chujowo i miło!

\- Chyba cię rąbło, że znów idziemy do Tartaru dla hajsu dla Gajariry Show! - krzyknęła Annabeth, całując go z pasją, ale bez namiętności w usta przy odbycie. - Umrzemy tam razem!

Nagle zapaliła się ta stodoła, co była centrum dziwkarskim, ponieważ w kominie był też Ares z Nutellą, która była Herą. Ubrana nago wybiegła truchtem przez basen kryty, by oglądać delfiny.

Cała rzesza zboków zwęgliła się na lekko w tym domu, oblana wodą.

* * *

Informacji o zajściu udzielił: Boczkos, bóg tłustego boczku bez tłuszczu.

Nam jako zaufanym herosom dodał także, że to on dosypał cukru słonego do soku pomarańczowego i ma wszystko nagrane i niestety fragment z cukrem-pudrem i Jasonem Grace w kominie, krzyczącym "jestem krową, dujcie mnie!" się nie zapisał.


End file.
